


Fantasy for Two

by Psistriker



Series: Kitty Kat and Renner [3]
Category: American Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psistriker/pseuds/Psistriker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has finally come to take the relationship to the next level.  But can even the most perfect evening survive the morning after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fantasy for Two  
> Words: 3,078  
> Features: The lovely Mr. Renner & his “Kitty Kat”  
> Rated: T for language. The good stuff comes in chapter 2 ;)  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Jeremy, yet. ;) Kitty Kat is all my twisted head though.  
> Author’s note: Thanks be to danoise24 & jeremyrennersbeautycausesmepain and the rest of Team Renner for helping me figure out where to send these two loverbirds. And huge thanks to my awesome beta pnish for helping me clean this up and get it make sense. Any mistakes left are no fault of hers and will be blamed upon me having no idea what I'm doing here. ;)

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?"

I shifted my phone to my other ear and leaned back in my chair. We'd been in the middle of one of our marathon phone sessions and my main ear was starting to hurt.

Not that I was complaining. It had been a few months since we'd finally said I love you and things couldn't be going better. I was learning to be more in the moment and not worry so much about the future. He was learning to be more open and share his feelings.

We'd even started meeting each others' friends and family. Thankfully, everybody seemed to be getting along. The main bonus for me was getting to spend more time with him because he didn't have to choose between hanging out with me or his friends. It was great.

"This weekend?" I repeated. "Nothing, as far as I know. Why, are you coming home early?"

"Not exactly," Jeremy answered. "I've got this charity event Saturday night and I want you to be my date."

That made me sit-up straight. He hated to mix his private life with his public persona, but he'd been admitting lately he wanted me by his side more and more. This would be the first time we'd actively courted the press, flaunting our relationship in their faces so to speak. It was a huge step, but one I was willing to take. "Yeah, I'd love to be your date."

"There is a catch though," he said. "It's in San Francisco, so we'd have to spend the night. I can get us a suite with two bedrooms or get you your own room."

I brushed my hair behind my free ear. "Or we could share."

"I don't know, babe," he replied. "Only reason I was able to do it last time was because you didn't feel well. I don't think I'd be able to behave myself again."

"Who says I want you to?"

That stopped him cold. "Kitty Kat, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I licked my lips, my nerves starting to jangle. But I'd made this decision and I wasn't going to back down now. "I love you, Jeremy, and you've been so sweet and patient with me," I answered. "I've been thinking about this a lot lately and I've realized I want to be with you."

"Baby, you don't have to do that," he replied. "Just because I want to take you away for the weekend doesn't automatically mean we have to sleep together."

"Okay, the fact you honestly believe that is exactly why I want to sleep with you," I said. "I made up my mind awhile ago, I've just been waiting for the right time to tell you. I don't want to do this and then have you take off for two months again. Unless something happens, you're going to be home for six weeks and I'd planned on telling you when you got here. This is just a sign that I made the right choice."

I could hear the smile in his voice. "If you're sure, I'll take care of all the arrangements," he replied. "I'll have to fly straight there, so I'll try and arrange our arrival times as close as possible. It's black tie, so you'll have to get a dress."

"If it means I get you in a suit, I'll deal," I laughed. "Since you're the fashion guru, got any suggestions?"

"Red," he answered. "And wear those shoes I bought you."

He'd sent me the most gorgeous pair of candy apple red fuck me pumps recently. The note he'd included said to save them for a special occasion, like I didn't know what he had in mind. "You gonna hold me up all night if I do?"

"You know it, momma," he laughed. "I'll even rub your ass if you do fall."

"You better," I shot back, grinning.

We talked a little bit more, said our love yous, and hung up. Then I fired up my laptop and started making some arrangements of my own.

********************************************************

I had a week to get ready and I spent it alternating between floating and freaking out. I had never been to a formal charity gala and I'm not much of a party person anyway. But I was anxious to see him again, especially since it meant getting some up close and personal suit porn. Plus I was planning for our first time and I had made it my personal mission to blow his mind.

He'd sent me the arrangements with my ticket, along with a request to grab a suit from his house since he hadn't been able to bring one with him on his latest shoot. I went all out. Found the perfect dress, picked out new lingerie, even got everything plucked and waxed within an inch of my life. I had the obligatory mani/pedi on Friday and I was good to go.

I flew up to San Francisco early Saturday morning and he was already there, waiting. He was trying to hide under a 49ers cap and a long jacket, but I spotted him right away.

As soon as I passed through to the arrivals lounge, he grabbed me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "God I missed you," he breathed against my lips.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. "I missed you too," I said. "Have you been waiting long?"

He shook his head. "My flight was delayed. We only landed twenty minutes ago," he answered. "I haven't been to baggage claim yet."

I took one look at his tired eyes and five o'clock shadow and clucked my tongue disapprovingly. "We better get you a Starbucks too," I replied.

"You know me too well, momma," he laughed. He took my carry-on from me and slung it over his shoulder. Then he took my hand before we headed off.

He was recognized a few times and stopped for autographs, but it wasn't as bad as when I picked him up in LA. The fans were polite and weren't demanding, so I curbed my mother hen instincts. I actually didn't mind sharing him with his fans, between how hard he worked and how talented he was he'd earned every one of them. But I couldn't help but worry about his well-being and want to protect him.

He perked up a bit once we got him coffee and we made it to baggage claim. I'd only brought a small carry on, an overnight bag, and a garment bag to protect his suit and my dress. But since he'd been filming for two months, he had a lot of luggage and it took us awhile to claim it all.

"You ever think maybe you're turning into too much of a clothes hound?" I teased as he grabbed his last bag. "I mean, I'm the girl and the only reason I have three bags is because I didn't want to wrinkle my dress."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "I thought you liked the way I dressed."

"I do," I admitted, a naughty twinkle in my eyes. "But right now I'm more interested in finally getting to see you undressed."

HIs blue green eyes sparkled as he flashed me a devilish grin. "Back at ya, gorgeous." He pulled me in for a quick kiss before we went off to find a cab.

***********************

He was usually a low key kind of guy, but he'd really gone all the way for this. He'd gotten us a suite at Le Meridien with the bay view. I was shocked he'd gone for a non-smoking hotel. Since I'm allergic to cigarette smoke, it spoke volumes to me about how much this all meant to him.

After stowing our bags in the room, I went out to investigate the balcony view. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Did I do good?" he asked.

"You did good," I answered, turning and kissing his cheek. "But you didn't have to do all this for me."

"I just want everything to be perfect for you," he said, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Considering what a disaster my first time was."

"That bad, huh?"

"The highlight was when her mom walked in on us," he answered.

"Oh baby, that's terrible!" I didn't want to laugh at him but I couldn't help myself.

"Luckily for you, my luck and moves have gotten better since then." He turned his head and started kissing my neck.

I was always aware of his presence when he was near but it was heightened now. His breath hot against my neck, his scruff rubbing against my cheek, the smell of his cologne, the strength in his arms as he held me close. My body reacted while my brain went into neutral.

He slipped his hands up under my T-shirt, running them up my sides. I leaned back against his chest, a slight moan escaping my lips.

I could feel him smile against my neck as he playfully nipped at my skin. "Maybe we should skip the gala and start our own party," he murmured.

Well that killed the mood. "Oh hell no!" I snapped. I broke away from him, turning around so I could face him. "After what I spent on that dress, we're going."

He tried flashing me puppy dog eyes but I wasn't having it. "Well you can't blame me for trying," he sighed.

"I would have been disappointed if you hadn't," I replied as I kissed the tip of his nose.

We went back into the room and he laid down on the bed. "I offered to pay for your dress," he reminded me as he put his hands behind his head.

"I know and I appreciate it," I replied as I closed the door to the balcony. "But you've already done so much. You paid for my plane ticket, my shoes, the room. I don't want you to think I'm with you just because you're rich and famous."

"That's one of the things I love most about you, Kitty Kat," he said. "You don't need me."

I sat down on the bed with him, curious as to where he was going with this. "I don't?"

"Nope, you've got your own life, your own career, your own friends. You were doing just fine before I came along," he answered. "And you're not pining away for me when I'm gone. Provided I remember to pull my head out of my ass and call you every once in awhile. Actually even then you're not pining away, you're getting pissed off. Which is a lot easier to deal with."

"But what if I say I do need you?" I countered. "I need your love, your friendship, your companionship."

He grabbed my hand and held it to his his chest, placing it over his heart. "You don't really need me for that. You just need what most people need, a true partner to love and who loves you," he replied. "I just got lucky that I happened to fit that role."

"Funny, I always thought I was the lucky one." I leaned down and kissed him gently. "Now c'mon, you promised me lunch."

After lunch, we walked around the city for a bit. Then we headed back to the hotel for a nap (well, he took a nap, I read). Before I knew it, it was time to start getting ready for the gala.

"So let's see this earth-shattering dress that ruined my good time earlier," he teased. He went over to where I'd hung the garment bag and started to unzip it.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away. "Not a chance, hot shot," I replied. "No peekies until I have it on."

"Well let's hurry up and get dressed, woman," he laughed.

"Yeah, about that," I said. "I know this probably sounds silly, but I kind of want the first time we see each other to actually be the first time. Know what I mean?"

He ran his hand down my face as he kissed me. "I don't think it sounds silly at all. I think it's sweet," he replied. "Tell you what, let me take a quick shower and shave. Then I'll let you have the bedroom to yourself. Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

He grabbed his shaving kit and a couple of things from his suitcase before going into the bathroom. As soon as I heard the door click, I opened the garment bag and pulled out his suit, hanging it where he could grab it and zipped the bag back up.

I loved him in grey and that was usually his preference too. But since I was wearing red, he'd decided to go all black with a red tie. I'd packed his tie and shoes in my suitcase, so I got those out for him too and placed them next to his suit.

Once I had his stuff laid out, I went out into the sitting room. It wasn't easy resisting the urge to peek, but I'd meant what I'd said. I'd seen him without his shirt on before and I'd seen a lot more in some of his movies. But this was different and I wanted to wait until we could follow it through.

He finally came out in the sitting room about twenty minutes later. His hair still damp and wearing nothing but his dress pants. He had his jacket and shirt slung over his shoulder and was carrying his shoes, socks, and tie in this other hand. It took everything I had not to jump him right then.

"All yours, beautiful," he said.

I gave him a quick kiss and then headed in.

I took a quick shower, covering my skin in a scented body lotion instead of perfume. Then I put on the red lace bra and panty set I'd bought for the night, as well as a little extra something I'd picked out just for him. After that, I put my contacts in and then did my make-up. Since my hair is short I couldn't do much with it, so i just blew it out, brushing it so it would fall straight, framing my face.

Then I got the dress. As soon as I saw it, I knew it would knock his socks off. A beautiful red satin that hugged all my curves without being too tight. I was on the busty side, but it had straps so I was able to wear a decent bra with it. It also had a cowl neckline that draped down in the back and just enough of a train that it flowed as I moved. When I'd bought it, I'd almost bought him a matching red pocket square to catch all the drool I was sure to induce.

I zipped the dress up as far as I could get it by myself and then slipped into my heels.

It was so funny. He'd never really pressured me to sleep with him. And once he'd found out I was a virgin, he'd totally dropped the subject. Except for the shoes. I'd known what he'd meant by "special occasion", but it had just made me laugh. He was my fantasy and if having me in red fuck me pumps was his, then I was more than happy to make it come true for him.

I finally topped the whole thing off with a simple pair of diamond studs and a little red clutch purse. I'd tossed a few things in the bag earlier, so I just added lipstick and the room key before going to make my entrance.

"Jeremy, hon," I called as I walked into the sitting room. "You wanna come zip me up?"

He looked up from the paper he'd been reading and his jaw dropped. "Wow," he breathed. "That, um, that dress is definitely worth it."

"You look pretty drop dead yourself," I replied.

He really did. The suit was custom and fit him perfectly. He'd let his hair air dry and fingered combed it into place so it was a little spiky and begging to have my fingers run through it. The black shirt really added to his perfected smolder and the red of tie just popped.

"You're gonna get me into so much trouble," he said, shaking his head.

"What? Don't think you'll be able to behave yourself?" I asked.

"More like I'm going to piss everybody off for having the most beautiful woman in the room," he answered. "Can I kiss you or will it mess up your lipstick?"

"If it does, then I'm asking for my money back on this supposed kiss proof lipstick," I laughed.

He held me close as he kissed me. I always loved it when he did that. I'm not exactly a small woman by any means and he's not that much taller than me. I've never felt like I needed a man to be secure either. But there was just something about having his arms around me that made me feel safer and more loved than I ever have.

After the kiss, he stepped behind me and finished zipping up my dress. Then he circled around back in front, a critical look in his eye. "That dress is tremendous, but I think it's missing something," he said.

I looked down at myself, trying to figure out what it could be. "What? It seems okay to me."

"Here, I think I have something that might work." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gift box.

I opened the box and gasped. Inside was a small diamond heart on a gold chain. "Jeremy, it's beautiful! But you didn't have to do that."

He took the necklace out of the box and put it around my neck. "I know, but I wanted to get you something," he explained. "I wanted you to know that no matter what happens tonight, my heart is yours."

You know the problem with dating an amazing actor who's also a talented songwriter? They come up with stuff like that! All I could do was blink back tears and say "I love you."

"I love you too, my Kitty Kat." He held out his arm for me and I took it gladly. He snuck one last kiss before we headed down to the limo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come to take the relationship to the next level. But can even the most perfect evening survive the morning after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title - Fantasy for Two  
> Chapter 2 of 3  
> Words - 4,892  
> Features - Jeremy Renner/his little Kitty Kat  
> Rated - Adult. (the good stuff’s finally here, darlin’s. ;)  
> Disclaimer - I don’t own the real Jeremy Renner as he is a real person and can’t be owned by anybody but his mom. ;) I do lay claim to Kitty Kat though.  
> Author’s note - thanks again to my awesome beta pnish, she does a bang up job catching my typos and grammer issues. Any other mistakes are mine.

The event venue wasn't far from the hotel, and if I hadn't been wearing three inch stilettos, we probably would have just walked it. But he insisted that as "Cinderella going to her first ball", I deserved to make an entrance. (My response to this had been "Fuck that. I don't want to be a princess, I want to be the queen!" But that's beside the point.)

When we pulled up to the venue, he took my hand and squeezed it. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'm gonna be," I replied.

He gave me one last kiss and then the driver opened the door.

Walking the red carpet wasn't as bad I had thought it was going to be, but that was mostly because of him. He took his acting very seriously, but had little use for the trappings of celebrity. As a result, he couldn't walk a red carpet like a normal person to save his life. He started out alright, with his hand around my waist and a few poses for the cameras. But he quickly got bored and decided we had to tango down the red carpet. He took my hand and danced and spun us around, humming the music under his breath.

Every so often we'd stop to pose for a few more pictures. If the photographers were polite or someone he knew, he'd give them a smile or a bit of smolder, possibly a kiss on my cheek. If they were total asshats, he'd make a face or flip them off, blocking me out of the shot so it was ruined. They only wanted me in the photos because he never really brought a date to these things other than his mom. That was fine by me, as I didn't really want to be in the limelight anyway. And besides, I was laughing so hard at his antics that I was almost in tears.

The only time he truly behaved himself was after I pointed out some fans to him that were waving from the bleachers opposite the press. I chatted with them as he signed autographs and joked around. I even said I'd take the pictures when we noticed one of the fans had a camera and he offered to pose with them.

Eventually we made our way inside. I quickly figured out that there were two kinds of people there - those who had come for the publicity and those who were actually interested in the cause. Thankfully, Jeremy fell into the last category and those were the people we spent our night with.

It was easier when we hung out with his friends. I tend to get shy and want to hide when I'm around people I don't know very well. But most of his friends were guys he'd known for years and they'd all been incredibly warm and welcoming when he'd introduced me to them. But this was a totally different crowd and I was feeling out of place. I think Jeremy was aware of it because he went out of his way to make sure I had a good time.

I may be protective of him, but he's even more protective of me. I knew he hated the idea of bringing the paparazzi down on me, but I pointed out to him that it was going to happen sooner or later. We'd talked long and hard about it before tonight and had finally agreed that it was better to do it on our terms instead of letting them ambush us.

So he stuck by my side the whole night, making sure the few reporters and photographers that were around couldn't blindside me. When we did talk to the press, it was someone he knew and he did a wonderful job of steering the conversation to his latest movie or the charity we were supporting. If he did have to leave me alone, he made sure it was with one of his celebrity friends so they could deflect the press as well.

It really was a magical evening, even with his "game".

The game had started in the elevator back at the hotel. He'd leaned in and whispered "What kind of underwear are you wearing, anyway?"

When I wouldn't tell him, he became obsessed, driving me crazy trying to figure it out. I finally told him flat out he'd have to wait until later, so he'd escalated things from there.

As we stepped out of the limo and on to the red carpet, he'd turned and made it look like he was kissing my cheek. Instead, he'd put his lips up to my ear. "Wanna pull a drunken socialite and flash the crowd?"

Later he brought me a glass of champagne and offered to drink his from between my breasts. When the hors 'd'oeuvre tray came by, he leaned in and said there was something else he'd much rather eat and then winked at me. As we sat down to dinner, he leaned over and asked me how I'd feel about him bending me over the table and fucking me senseless.

Every chance he got, he'd whisper the nastiest, most erotic, dirty pieces of filth he could think of into my ear. Quite frankly, I'd never been more turned on in my life.

I couldn't let him play this game alone though. Dirty talk's not my strong suit, I get too nervous and screw it up. I thought about taking my panties off and slipping them into his pocket, but it was too complicated to do that in a public restroom. Then I remembered the small pad of paper and pen I had thrown into my clutch earlier.

I'm a writer and my over active imagination has always been my greatest asset and my biggest curse. I was going to make it work for me tonight and I put my plan into action as soon as he excused himself to use the men's room.

I managed to scribble out four notes before he got back and I slipped the first one under his drink before he sat down. He noticed it immediately and turned to me with a quizzical look on his face. I feigned innocence, just continued eating my salad like I didn't have a clue. He unfolded the note, read it, and his face turned as red as his tie. He grabbed for his drink, glaring at me as I just smirked back at him.

"Oh it is on, momma," he growled, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Bring it on, pretty boy," I shot back.

We carried on like that for the rest of the night. He'd put his arm around my shoulders, leaning in for more perverted nothings in my ear. I'd slip him a note during each course, finding the most embarrassing places to hide them so he'd have to pull them out before he could finish eating. When I ran out of notes, I slipped my hand between his legs, teasing my fingers up and down his thigh. He couldn't touch me back (too obvious with what I was wearing), so he settled for running his finger through the whip cream in his dessert and then slowly licking it off, staring me square in the eyes the whole time.

I'm pretty sure the other people at our table knew what we were up to, but we just didn't care. We were so wrapped up in each other we forgot everything else. As far as we were concerned, we were the only two people in the room. I'm not even sure the spell even really broke when I went off to powder my nose. Because when I came out of the lady's room, he was waiting for me.

He grabbed me and pulled me off to a dark corner, pinning me against the wall as he kissed me. I kissed him back eagerly, ever so gently biting and pulling on his bottom lip.

"You are such a filthy little tease," he said when he finally let me up for air.

I wrapped my arms around him and grabbed his ass. "I learned from the best, baby."

"Guess I did get a little carried away, huh?" he laughed. "I can't help it, Kitty Kat. I love you so much and I've wanted you for so long. Seeing you tonight, how incredible you look, I sort of let my libido take over."

I pulled him close for another kiss. "Jeremy, take me back to the hotel and make love to me," I whispered. "Please."

His face lit up with such love and joy I almost let him take me right there. Instead he paged our driver and we made a quick round of goodbyes before sneaking out the back.

We made out in the limo the whole way back, behaving like two teenagers on prom night. If the ride had been longer and my dress shorter we probably would have ended up fucking in the car. Instead I sat on his lap, my fingers in his hair and his hands cupping my breasts as he rubbed my nipples through the fabric. I was growing wetter by the second and I could feel his excitement growing even through his pants.

We only broke apart when we felt the limo coming to a stop. He adjusted himself as I smoothed my dress and hair back into place just as the driver opened the door. Jeremy tipped him well before we went inside.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, he was on me again. I made some vague protesting comment about security cameras, but it was hard to really care with his hands on my ass and his tongue down my throat.

I fumbled with my clutch, trying to get the room key out, as he kissed my neck and nipped at my ear. As soon as we were in our room, I turned and pinned him to the door, dropping my bag and kissing him hard.

"Wait, Kitty Kat," he gasped. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right."

"So what do we do?" I wanted him, wanted him more than anything. But now that it was really happening, my nerves were starting to rear their ugly head.

He kissed me gently before taking my hand, leading me into the bedroom. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

He positioned me where he wanted me and took both my hands in his. "I'm going to take the lead, but I'm putting you in total control," he said. "If at any point you want to stop, just say the word. Understand?"

This time I took a deep breath, squashed my nerves, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes."

He gave me that panty melting grin that drove his fans wild. Only this time it was just for me. "Remember that word, you may need it later." Then he put his hand on the side of my face and pulled me in for a kiss.

His kisses always took my breath away and this one was no exception. I opened my mouth to his tongue, gently sucking on it as he ran his hands down my back.

He unzipped my dress and then stepped back. "I've been waiting a long time for this and I want to enjoy every minute of it." He slipped the straps off my shoulders and let the fabric pool at my feet.

The look on his face as he took in my lingerie choice for the evening was priceless. "Holy fuck, woman! Stockings and a garter belt, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

I shrugged. "I don't like panty hose and I had to wear something."

He shook his head, chuckling. "You really have been planning for this, haven't you?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you," I said, feeling a little self-conscious.

"You could never disappoint me, Kitty Kat," he replied. "I wish I could give you the gift you're giving me tonight, but I can't undo the past. And while I have been with other women, given them my body, you're the first one who's ever truly had my heart." He reached out and fingered the diamond I still had around my neck. "You're the one I want, the one I love."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. "Don't you dare make me cry," I whispered against his mouth.

He held me close, grinning. "Only tears of laughter, my queen, I promise." Then he slid his hands down my back and grabbed my ass again.

"I'm starting to feel a little underdressed here, Mr. Renner," I pointed out. "I think we need to balance the scales a bit." I moved my hands to his jacket and started to push it off his shoulders.

He quickly grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands away. "My lead, remember?" he admonished. "That means for right now, I touch, you watch."

I tried giving him my most fetching pout. "But I want to help."

He took me over to the bed and sat me down on it. "Then sit here, look pretty, and provide inspiration."

I leaned back on my elbows, crossed my legs, and tried to strike my best pin-up girl pose. "If you insist."

He started with his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders. He slung it over the back of a chair where it was quickly joined by his tie and watch. Then came his shirt. He pulled it out of his pants, undid the cuffs, and then began slowly unbuttoning it.

I sat there, mesmerized by his long, knobby fingers. I loved to watch his hands move. They were so strong and masculine, the skin rough and callused from years of hard work and playing the guitar. But his touch was always so soft, so gentle. His hands turned me on just touching me through my clothes and I was desperate to find out what they felt like all over my bare skin.

Eventually he threw his shirt across the room and kicked off his shoes. Followed by a little hop, skip, and dance routine to get his socks off. This time I bit back the urge to laugh, not wanting to throw him off his game.

He came over and stood in front of me as he unbuckled his belt. He made damn sure I was watching as he undid his fly and ran his hands down those powerful thighs, pushing his pants to the floor.

His erection was already straining against his black boxer briefs. I'd always known his manhood was impressive, but this was the first time I'd seen it with nothing but a bit of fabric between us. And well. . .

I'll be honest. The thought of all that inside of little ol' me had me both aroused and petrified.

Something must have shown on my face because he came over and sat on the bed next to me. "It's okay if you don't want to do this, Kitty Kat," he said, taking my hand. "I won't be upset, I swear. But I promise I'll be gentle. Trust me, I would never do anything to hurt you."

Holding his hand, seeing the love and concern in his eyes, it flipped a switch in me. All the nerves, all the fear, all the tension just drained out of me. All that was left was the love and desire I felt for this amazing man. "I trust you, Jeremy."

Apparently that was the right thing to say. He put his free hand on my face and kissed me hard, biting and tugging at my bottom lip.

"Jeremy, please," I begged. "If we keep this up I'm going to blow before we get to the good stuff."

"I know what you mean," he panted. He kissed me again before he stood up. "Give me your leg."

I went back to leaning on my elbows as I stuck out my right leg. He wrapped his hand around my ankle and held it steady as he removed my shoe.

"I wanted you to wear these tonight, but I changed my mind," he said, tossing the shoe towards the closet. "All I want you in now is my necklace." Then he trailed his fingers up my thigh before undoing the snap on my garter. He slowly rolled my stocking down, caressing my leg as he did.

Then he switched to my left leg, his fingers just barely touching my skin. I couldn't help myself and a slight moan escaped my lips.

"That's what I want to hear, beautiful," he laughed. His voice had dropped an octave, like he'd smoked a pack of cigarettes and chased it with a whisky gargle. "Tell me what you like, momma." Then he kissed me as he pulled off the garter belt itself, throwing it aside.

The change in his voice had sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to touch him, to wrap my arms around him, but I was almost afraid he'd stop if I did.

"Move to the back of the bed," he commanded.

I moved back against the pillows, never taking my eyes off him. He finally joined me on the bed, straddling my legs as he kneeled over me.

This time when he kissed me, I could feel his need, his desire, and I responded in kind. He reached around me to undo my bra, tossing it away.

He began to kiss his way down my neck, his hands cupping my breasts. He kissed, licked, and nipped his way until he reached my left breast. He took my nipple in his mouth and I gasped as he ran his tongue over it. He wanted to hear what I liked, so I sighed and moaned with pleasure. He gently sucked on me, ever so carefully running his teeth over the delicate skin. Then he ran his thumb over my right one and I jumped.

"Let's see if I can do that again," he teased as he switched to my right breast. He repeated the process, using his mouth on my right one while using his hand on the left.

One he felt he had paid them enough attention, he resumed his travels south. He kissed his way down my chest, dipped his tongue in my belly button, but was stopped by my panties.

"Okay, these have got to go," he growled. He grabbed the waistband and yanked, pulling them down and off before I could blink. He threw them over his shoulder and then he just stopped. He was kneeling at my feet, just looking at me.

He stayed there for so long I started to get nervous again. "Jeremy, what's wrong?"

He finally looked up at me and smiled. "Nothing, I'm just amazed," he said. "You're even more beautiful than I ever dreamed. I could spend hours just exploring every inch of your body. I almost want to just stay here and commit every line and curve to memory."

Now I'm no great beauty and I have body issues like everyone else. But laying there, completely naked, with the man of my dreams staring at me like that? I felt like a goddess.

He moved his hands onto my legs and gently pushed them apart. He delighted in teasing me for awhile, massaging my inner thighs and kissing them as I moaned and squirmed. He'd inch his fingers towards my groin and then move them back before he touched me. And just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he flashed me a devilish grin before going to work with that damn, glorious, wicked tongue of his.

He plunged his tongue inside me, licking and teasing my folds. I cried out in pure pleasure, my hands clutching at the sheets beneath me.

He lapped my juices, sucking at my clit. Finally he moved his hands in, running his thumbs over my sensitive skin. He rubbed my clit, his tongue darting in and out of me, as I moved and bucked beneath him.

I could feel it building, the pressure becoming too much to bear. I came with a scream, his name the only coherent thought I could form.

When I came back to myself, he had rested his chin on my stomach and was grinning from ear to ear. "I knew you'd taste sweet," he laughed. "That was better than dessert."

I reached out and ran my hand through his hair. "I love you." It was all I could think of to say. 

He crawled up and kissed me, the taste of me still on his lips. "I love you too," he replied. "That's why I wanted to make sure you came for me at least once tonight, Kitty Kat." He kissed me again before getting up and going over to the dresser. He'd placed his shaving kit there after he got out of the shower and he dug through it until he found his condoms. Then he came back over and placed them on the nightstand. "I know you enjoyed the pre-show, but are you ready for the main event?"

I held my arms out to him and he grabbed them, pulling me up and spinning me around so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. He put my hands on his chest and held them in place. "Now I want you to touch," he said. He slid my hands down his chest and then hooked my thumbs into the waist band of his boxers.

I pulled them down slowly, revealing his erection. I reached out and tentatively brushed my fingers down his shaft.

He shuddered at my touch, grabbing my wrist again. "I know I said touch, baby, but this is not the time to be teasing me."

"Not tease, want," I replied. I looked up at him, letting my desire show on my face. "No, not want, need. I need you, Jeremy."

He tangled his hand in my hair, pulling my head back as he kissed me. It was hard and bruising and it took my breath away.

He grabbed one of the condoms and opened it. Then he took my hand and guided me through putting it on him. He moved to push me back on the bed, but I grabbed him and pulled him back with me.

He nuzzled my neck, kissing his way up to my ear. "I want you so bad, Kitty Kat," he whispered. "I've been dreaming of this moment for so long, but I don't want to hurt you. I just. . ."

Now it was my turn to kiss him and shut him up. "I want you just as badly, Jeremy," I assured him. "I've been waiting even longer than you have, remember? You told me once you wouldn't do this unless I was right there with you. I am, baby, I am. You're the only man I've ever wanted to do this with. I know it's going to hurt but I can deal with it if means I get to be close to you. So would you please just shut up and fuck me already?!"

That finally snapped him out of it. He burst out laughing, but he got his payback by quickly sliding his index finger into me. My yelp of surprise quickly turned into a moan of ecstasy as he fingered me.

Grinning like a naughty school boy, he slowly worked in a second and then a third finger. "Let's see if I can stretch you out a bit, shall we?"

He had me moaning and bucking, trying desperately to bring my hips down to meet his hand. But I wanted more, I wanted him.

He finally pulled his fingers out in frustration. "Oh fuck this!"

"That's what I'm trying to get you to do," I panted.

He moved himself into position, rubbing his tip against my opening. Then he leaned down and kissed me as he pushed himself in.

I had never been stretched so far and it caught me off guard, causing me to cry out. "Stop!"

He froze in place immediately. "Oh God, did I hurt you?"

I shook my head as I tried shifting a little. "Just. . . need. . . a. . . second," I gasped. "Need . . . to. . . adjust."

He held himself steady until I nodded and then pushed a little further forward. We continued on like that, slowly going in and then stopping to let me adjust. It was torture but I almost couldn't handle it when he moved too fast.

But eventually he had no choice. "I have to do this fast, Kitty Kat," he said. "If I do it slow, it'll just make it worse."

I wrapped my arms and legs around him and held him tight. "I'll be okay, just do it," I begged.

He kissed me as he braced himself and finally thrust forward, entering me fully.

It hurt like hell, but I was beyond caring. He filled me so completely, fit me so perfectly. It was like our bodies were made for each other.

"Oh God, baby," he groaned. "You are so tight, so amazing." He held me close, burying his face in my neck as he pulled back out.

He took his time, slowly moving in and out of me as he hit every spot. I moaned and groaned, crying out as I forgot about the pain. He quickly figured out how to play me, where to touch me and kiss me and bite me. But I could feel him straining as he tried to keep up the slow and steady pace. I knew he didn't want to cause me any more pain and I loved him for it, but I wanted to give him the release he so desperately needed.

I held him tight and squeezed myself around him. "Faster!"

He pulled his face from my neck so he could meet my eyes. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Please, Jeremy," I begged. "I need to feel you inside me, need to feel you when you come. And I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

We held each other as he sped up, his thrusts growing harder and more desperate. I lifted my hips to meet his, rocking forward and suddenly he was hitting that sweet spot. My breath started coming in harsh gasps as he pushed himself in deeper and deeper. His rhythm started to falter and somehow I knew he was getting closer. But he kept moving as it started to build inside me as well until . . .

"Oh God, Jeremy!"

If my first orgasm had been an explosion, than this one was a nuclear bomb going off. My whole body shook from the force as I arched into him, digging my nails into his back as I cried out.

It was so overwhelming that I almost missed him groaning out my name as he thrusted one last time. I could feel him pumping into me as my body seized around his perfect cock and that set me off again. Finally we crashed together, totally spent.

We lay there still intertwined for quite a while before, our breathing and heartbeats slowly returning to normal. Eventually he rolled off of me and on to his back. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm dead," I sighed dreamily. "I'm pretty sure my heart stopped back there somewhere and I'm totally, completely dead."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. "I take it you enjoyed yourself then," he teased, taking my arm and draping it across his chest.

I wrapped my leg around his, watching to touch as much of him as possible. "Twice," I admitted as I laid my head on his shoulder.

That earned me another grin. "See, I told you I had moves," he laughed. "And you, you were amazing. I could live forever in that gorgeous cunt of yours. I may have to start calling you Pussy Kat after this."

I reached over and tweaked one of his nipples. "You do and it'll be the last time I let you anywhere near my cunt," I shot back. Of course, I pretty much just guaranteed the nickname would stick. But as long as he didn't call me that in public, I'd deal.

He leaned over and brushed his lips across mine. "Happy?"

I put my free arm up under my head and started playing with his hair. "Extremely," I answered. "If I really was a cat, I'd be purring."

He took a quick second to remove the used condom and toss it into the beside trash before kissing me again. "Good," he said, running his fingers up and down my arm. "If you're happy, then I got what I wanted out of tonight."

I started to reply, but it turned into a yawn. "Sorry, guess you kind of wore me out."

He reached down and grabbed the covers, pulling them up over us. "Go to sleep, Kitty Kat," he said, kissing my forehead. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

I snuggled in closer before closing my eyes. "Love you."

"Love you too." Then he held me closer as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come to take the relationship to the next level. But can even the most perfect evening survive the morning after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fantasy for Two   
> Chapter 3 of 3  
> Words - 2,979  
> Featuring - Jeremy Renner/Pussy Kat. ;)  
> Rated - M for language and sexy times  
> Author’s note - Thanks again to my awesome beta, pnish. I never would have caught all the typos in this smeggin’ thing if it wasn’t for her. Any new mistakes are still mine.

When I woke up the next morning and couldn't move, I had a brief moment of panic. But the slight snore coming from next to me quickly brought it all back.

Watching him sleep was a great pleasure. We both had a tendency towards insomnia, but it hit him a lot harder. Between his busy travel schedule and weird work hours, it was no wonder his body clock was screwed. It would just break my heart to see the exhaustion in his eyes when we'd Skype or hear it in his voice over the phone. So to wake up in his arms, still in the same position we fell asleep in, was just incredible.

I hated to wake him up, but he ended up taking matters into his own hands. His snore turned into a snort, which caused him to open his eyes. When he realized I was still lying there, he smiled. "Morning, beautiful," he said as he kissed me. "How do you feel?"

I thought about lying for a second, but he deserved to hear the truth. "Sore, but in a good way," I admitted.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "In a good way?"

I nodded. "You know, like when you're learning a new stunt. You wake up the next morning sore in places you never knew you had. But you had such great time that you can't wait to do it again."

He leaned his head back against the pillows and laughed. It was a glorious sound, that laugh, sweet, dorky, genuine and so very him. The best feeling in the world was making that sound come out of his mouth. It never failed to make me smile when I did.

"Now I remember why you're the writer in this relationship," he teased.

"I just call 'em like I see 'em," I snickered. I was really happy where I was, but other parts of my anatomy were starting to protest.

"You okay?" he asked when I started to squirm.

"Don't wanna get up, but I really have to pee," I answered.

He reached around and gave me a quick swat on the butt. "Go on, goofy. I'll keep the bed warm."

I stuck my tongue out at him and then bolted for the bedroom before he could react.

When I came back out, he held the covers up for me so I could dive back into bed.

"Better?" he asked once I had settled in.

"Much."

"Good, 'cause now it's my turn." He gave me a quick kiss before jumping out of bed himself.

"Don't forget to put the seat back down when you're done!" I called after him.

He never even broke stride, just lifted his left hand and flipped me off. I threw one of the pillows at him, but I was laughing so hard I missed him by a mile.

When he got back into bed, we ended up spooning on our sides with his arm around my waist.

"So, breakfast," he said. "Do we order in or go out?"

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "Out involves clothes and getting out of bed."

"Right, room service it is." He reached behind him and grabbed the room service menu from the night stand. He held it out in front of us, but I was having a hard time getting my eyes to focus.

"I never should have slept in my contacts last night," I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked. "I would have given you a chance to take them out before we got started."

"Yeah right," I snorted. "First chance I get to see Jeremy Fucking Renner in the all together and I'm gonna do it half blind? How dumb do you think I am?" I took the menu from him so I could try and hold it at a better angle. "It's really not a problem, it just means I have to wear my glasses today."

He let out an excited ooh.

"Ooh?" I repeated.

He kissed my cheek. "I love it when you wear your glasses," he explained. "Granted, you're hot either way. But you get this whole sexy librarian thing going on when you wear your glasses."

"So you like that look, huh?"

He slipped his arm back around my waist, resting his hand on my stomach. "I like all your looks, babe," he answered. "I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen the first time I laid eyes on you."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "Yeah, right. I'm not even the hottest woman on your speed dial," I snorted. "Besides, the first time we met, you were staring at my boobs."

"No, I was trying to read your T-shirt and your boobs got in the way," he shot back. "C'mon, Kitty Kat, I'm trying to be serious here."

I rolled over so I could face him. "Okay, I'm sorry," I replied. "But we both know I can't compete with the kind of women you work with."

"And do you see any of them in my bed?" he countered. "When I saw you last night in that dress, my heart stopped. I had the same reaction when I saw you at the airport in jeans and a hoodie. And when I finally saw your naked body last night, I was overcome with how amazing it was.

"And yes, the first time we met, I couldn't take my eyes off your awesome tits. But then I looked into your incredible eyes and at those beautiful lips. And when I made you smile for the first time, I thought to myself 'Dear God, if I can spend the rest of my life putting that smile on that beautiful face, I'll die a happy man'."

He reached up and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "You snort and cough when you laugh. You swear and belch worse than some of my friends. And maybe you don't look like the actresses I work with. But you take my breath away every time I see you." Then he leaned in and kissed me.

I was seriously disappointed when his stomach chose that moment to growl. "Maybe we better order breakfast," I suggested. "Something tells me you're going to need your strength later."

"Good point," he sighed. "So what sounds good?"

I pursed my lips in thought. "Waffles," I decided.

He flashed me that boyish grin again. "Woman after my own heart," he laughed.

"I thought I already had your heart," I teased.

He traced the chain of my necklace with his finger, sending shivers down my spine. "You have all of me and then some," he replied. Then he reluctantly sat up so he could grab the phone and dial room service.

Not wanting to traumatize the poor room service person, we decided we'd better clean up a bit and put something on. So we took turns washing up in the bathroom and slipped into the robes the hotel provided. I took a second to take my contacts out, but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I put my glasses on.

When breakfast came, Jeremy wheeled the trolley into the bedroom so we could just sit on the bed and eat.

We chatted a bit while we ate, but my mind kept wandering. I kept thinking about what he had said about me and about us.

I've never really been the type to let other people's opinions have much of an impact on how I felt about my looks. It's not some major ego trip on my part, I just don't give a crap either way. And even then I've never considered myself beautiful. On a good day I can pull off cute, but that's about as far as I'd go.

But with him, it was almost like I could see myself through his eyes. When he looked at me, I felt beautiful. If I could turn him on like that, then I must be doing something right.

And it wasn't just his physical reaction either. He made me feel loved and cherished in a way that I had never felt with another man.

Suddenly it hit me. If there was such a thing as "The One", I'm pretty sure he was it. We had joked around about marriage but neither one of us was quite ready to settle down yet. But I just knew that no matter what, he was always going to be a part of my life.

My mind conjured up an image of us in our eighties - two grey haired geezers sitting around in our bathrobes and gumming our breakfast. And Lord help me, I kinda liked it.

"Penny for your thoughts."

I blushed when I realized he'd caught me. "What?"

"You got awfully pensive there all of a sudden," he replied. "Anything wrong?"

I shook my head, embarrassed. "No, no, everything's fine," I assured him.

He took a sip of his coffee. "Then what were you thinking about?"

I ran a hand though my hair, really not wanting to have this conversation. "It's nothing, just silly girlie stuff." He was always so in the moment, so unconcerned with the future. I didn't want to tell him I was suddenly planning ours.

"What kind of girlie stuff?"

Have I mentioned how much I hate his stubborn streak? "It's nothing, babe," I swore. "Just my stupid brain kicking into overdrive."

He leaned back against the headboard, watching me with an inscrutable look on his face. "Let me guess, you were thinking about our future together."

I lowered my head and sighed. "Yes," I said. "How did you guess?"

"Because I've been doing the same thing," he answered. "That's part of why I bought you that necklace."

I looked back up at him and he was smiling. "But you never think about the future."

"Not true," he replied. "I think about it, I just don't dwell on the stuff I can't control. And you know I've always wanted a family of my own. I've known for a long time that it would take a special woman to put up with all my shit but I didn't think she existed. Then I met you."

"It's hard," I admitted. "When you're gone, I miss you so much. But I don't want to be the nagging girlfriend either. I know how hard you've worked to get here, how much you love what you do. I could never take that away from you."

He held his mug up to his face and looked at me over the rim. "I would, you know," he said quietly. "If you asked me to, if it became a problem. For you, I would give it up. I don't want to lose you over this." Then he quickly took a sip of coffee to try and hide the emotions that were playing across his face.

I barely resisted the urge to grin, not wanting him to misread it. Instead, I took his mug from his hand and set it down on the trolley. Ever since I stepped off the plane, he'd been reassuring me, soothing my fears and doubts. Now I finally had a chance to return the favor.

"My sweet baby," I said as I kissed the tip of his nose. "The distance is an obstacle but not a deal breaker. All I ever wanted was to know where I stood with you, to know that you were willing to try and put in the time and effort to make us work. And as long as you keep trying, I'm not going anywhere." Then I kissed him.

He grabbed me and pulled me into this lap as I wrapped my arms around his neck. This time it was my tongue doing the exploring, tasting the mixture of maple syrup, coffee, and him. I could feel him starting to respond, so I wiggled around in his lap until he let out a moan.

We held the kiss as we shed our robes, throwing them to the floor. I only pulled back when he reached up to take my glasses off.

"Can you see okay?" he asked as he put them on the night stand.

"It's a little blurry," I answered as I pushed him down into the pillows. "Guess I'll have to just feel my way around for a bit." Then I started kissing my way down his face and neck.

He had shown me a lot last night, taught me so much, and I wanted to show him what a good student I was. I nipped at his ears, flicking them with my tongue. Then I kissed my way down his arms, licking those beautiful veins and gently running my teeth along his skin. He growled low in his throat, his chest rumbling when I turned to his nipples. I took them in my mouth one at a time, swirling them around with my tongue and teeth. I let my breasts just brush across his skin as I kneeled over him and he moaned and sighed each time they made contact.

I could feel his hardness growing as I resumed my downward trek. I covered him with my tongue, caressing his abs and following his happy trail all the way down.

But when I reached his groin, I had a dilemma. I knew what I wanted to do, but there was no way I could make it work. In the end, I decided to do the best I could. So I reached out with my tongue and gave him a tentative lick from shaft to tip.

"Fuck!" he called out in surprise, his hips bucking. "Holy shit, woman! I thought you said you were a total virgin until last night."

Now it was me flashing the devilish grin. "I was," I replied. "I just read a lot." Then I winked at him before going back to treating him as my own personal lollipop.

I took my time licking him, enjoying the taste of him. It was salty and musky and decidedly masculine. He moaned and groaned as I carried on and it boosted my confidence, making me bolder. I wrapped my lips around the top inch or so of him, flipping my tongue across his tip. I swirled my tongue around him a few times before slowly pulling my head back, ever so gently dragging my teeth along his delicate flesh.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me up until we were nose to nose. "Do not fucking tease me, woman," he growled.

"It's not teasing if you intend to follow through," I purred. Then I kissed him, letting him taste himself on my tongue.

"In you, now!" he hissed when I finally let him up for air.

Hot damn! I must have been doing something right if I'd made him forget how to speak in complete sentences. I grabbed one of the condoms he'd left on the night stand last night and held it in front of him. "Is this what you want, baby?" I teased.

When he looked at me, I could see the desperation, the need in his eyes. "Hurry," he begged.

The pleading in his voice caused all the teasing to rush out of me as I opened the condom and put it on him. Then I got on my knees and straddled him, but I'd never been on top before and I was quickly losing my bravado.

He grabbed my hips and moved me into position. "Just hang on to the headboard if you need it." Then he slammed me down, hard.

The combination of gravity and last night's exercise made him go in easier. But I was a little sore and it still hurt. Thing is, I kinda liked it.

I leaned forward and grabbed the headboard as he helped me find our rhythm. He dug his fingers in to my hips, his grip getting tighter with each thrust. While last night had been gentle and loving, this was all about pure animalistic need.

I rode him hard, giving into that need. He kept his hips moving to meet mine, going deeper with every thrust. Once he knew I had the idea, he moved his left hand down to graze my clit. He ran his thumb around in circles, the rough skin harsh against my already throbbing cunt.

There were no words, just the gasps and moans and the sounds of skin on skin. He kept his eyes on me, watching my breasts as they bounced in time with my hips. He kept his right hand on me, using his grip to show me how he wanted me to move. I knew when I got it right because he held me tighter and my own pleasure would grow.

I ended up white knuckling the headboard when I came, screaming myself raw as the first shockwave hit. His grip turned into a vice as he clutched my hip, signaling his own orgasm.

When I could finally move again, I collapsed on top of him. "If we keep this up, I'll never be able to walk again," I sighed.

He kissed the top of my head, grinning. "Then I'll just have to carry you." He moved his hand to the small of my back but he quickly went pale. "Oh God, babe, I'm so sorry."

I looked down at my hip and saw he'd left a perfect hand print there, marking my skin. "I kind of like it." I grabbed his forearm and moved his hand back so that it lay on the bruise. "But next time, I get to mark you." Then I playfully nipped at his shoulder.

He held me tight as he kissed me. "I love you, my little Pussy Kat."

I laid my head on his chest, snuggling in close. "I love you too."


End file.
